Black and Dark
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH/RAB:. Ganador del 2º lugar en el concurso “Los diez mandamientos” de la comunidad C&R.No era amor, mucho menos sexo o atracción. Era un enfermizo enfrentamiento entre la lealtad al Dark Lord y el llamado de su sangre derramada. TERMINADO.
1. Amarás a tu Señor sobre todas las cosas

**Resumen: **:SLASH: Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso "Los diez mandamientos" de la comunidad Crack&Roll.No era amor, mucho menos era sexo o atracción. Era un enfermizo enfrentamiento entre las lealtades al Dark Lord y la sangre de los miembros su familia, especialmente la de Regulus A. Black.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida prima. Ya sabes cuanto te quiero, no creo tener que decirlo.

**Agradecimientos:** A las dos maravillosas personas que betearon esto. Mi querida beta Saiph y Alastor Black. No sé como agradecerles, chicas. Muchas gracias.

**Nota de autora**: Hace como tres semanas participé del concurso de "Los diez mandamientos" de la comunidad de lj crackandroll, tuve la suerte de quedar en segundo lugar y aquí está mi trabajo. La consigna era hacer una historia con una pareja rara usando los diez mandamientos, uno por capitulo y sin que estos superen las mil palabras cada uno. Aproveché la oportunidad para escribir sobre uno de mis personajes preferidos de Harry Potter: Regulus Black.

Actualizaré los miércoles porque ya tengo la historia terminada :D

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Primer Crack!damiento**

• **Amarás a tu Señor sobre todas las cosas****.**

"_El mago que está solo es porque es un dios o una bestia._"

Adaptación de Aristóteles.

La lealtad no debe racionalizarse; es un sentimiento, y los sentimientos son todo lo irracionales que se puede imaginar. La lealtad no encuentra su piedra angular en la lógica, sino en la admiración, en el temor, en la codicia o incluso en el amor. Como líder nato que es, Voldemort no ignora esto; ser temido significa doblegar la mente, pero ser amado sería como doblegar el corazón y rasgar con sus envenenados colmillos el alma. Es la última forma de someter y ultrajar, la ambiciona.

Por las calles del mundo mágico se pasean rumores, sueños rotos y sangre impura derramada. Frente a este festivo desfile de mártires, muertos y asesinos, está situado un trono destinado para el poderoso. El trono del rey del terror es y seguirá siendo unipersonal, pero, aun así, Voldemort en su actual reinado piensa que basar la dominación en el amor de los seres adecuados no es mala idea. El Amor es solo eso, una forma más de dominar, más sutil y extraña que otras.

El sol ya se ha ocultado por el horizonte y su luz ha dejado de entrar por las ventanas del cuartel de los vasallos de _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Desde el final del extenso pasillo se escuchan murmullos provenientes de uno de los cuartos abandonados, lugar preferido por sus mortífagos para aislarse un poco e intercambiar impresiones. Los pasos del Lord se dirigen hacia allá, deslizándose silenciosamente entre penumbras.

En ocasiones un oído contra una puerta es mejor que la legeremancia.

El antiguo Tom Riddle lleva años muerto, y sobre los despojos de esa vieja identidad se ha reconstruido un ser completamente nuevo, alguien poderoso, la antítesis de su superada debilidad. Cuando Voldemort camina por un pasillo, los insectos (tanto metafóricos como literales) se apartan de su camino con reverencia; mueve el respeto, es intimidante hasta para sus propios mortífagos.

Los murmullos no son lo suficientemente claros para ser entendidos a menos que se ponga el oído contra la puerta, así que Voldemort se acerca hasta apoyar la mejilla en la madera. Hace silencio.

La voz de Rosier —grave, alta y clara— se oye del otro lado de la puerta. Habla con desenfado; es un servidor desde hace varios años y al parecer ha decidido divertirse a costa de los aspirantes, especialmente a costa de Regulus Black.

—Siempre supe que tenías gustos raritos, Black —Se escucha el sonido de algo siendo puesto bruscamente sobre la mesa, quizás unas botas—. Pero eso de fantasear con que nuestro Señor te ponga en cuatro sobre su cama no lo esperaba ni siquiera de ti.

El tinte de la charla sorprende al Señor Tenebroso. Agudiza más el oído; es interesante.

—Realmente agradecería que te tragues tus vulgaridades. —Se escucha la voz de Regulus hablando con bastante vergüenza. Parece un crío al que han _pillado in fraganti_ con un juguete de niña.

—Yo me trago lo que quiero, enano —Hay una pausa. Voldemort se acomoda aún más pegado a la puerta—. No soy como otros que se quedan con sus anhelos. —Rosier ríe y agrega algo más que al Lord se le escapa como una pastilla de jabón mojada de entre las manos. ¿Justo ahora Rosier tenía que aprender a susurrar?

Pronto una voz femenina se une a la conversación. Se trata de Bellatrix.

—Regulus puede pedirte que te tragues tus palabras, Rosier, yo puedo hacer que lo hagas. Así que mejor cuida tu lengua si no quieres perderla.

La charla deja de ser interesante; insultos, amenazas. Voldemort se aleja de la puerta pensativo. ¿El menor de los Black? Nunca lo hubiera pensado, es más, está seguro de casi no haberlo visto. Pero no es tan mala idea, por el momento la única que comparte su cama es Nagini, y resulta francamente difícil ponerla en cuatro patas.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. No tomarás el nombre de tu señor en vano

Resumen:

**Resumen: .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll. No era amor, mucho menos era sexo o atracción. Era un enfermizo enfrentamiento entre las lealtades al Dark Lord y la sangre de los miembros su familia, especialmente la de Regulus A. Black.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi prima.

**Agradecimientos:** A Saiph y Alastor Black, mis preciosas betas. Muchas gracias.

**Nota de autora**: Al fin llegó el miércoles, estuve tentada a actualizar antes, pero debo de hacerme de disciplina y dejar mi anarquista concepción de cuando debo publicar. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por recomendar la historia y por apoyarme al escribirla.

¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! :D

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Segundo Crack!damiento**

• _**No tomarás el nombre de tu señor en vano.**_

_"En el futuro tendré muchos nombres; Para los débiles seré lo inalcanzable, para los temerosos la causa de sus miedos y para los fieles la oportunidad."_

Adaptación de Víctor Hugo.

El día ha llegado, obtendrá la marca. Una máscara cubre su rostro —igual que el de casi todos los presentes— dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos gris mercurio. Se muerde ligeramente el labio. Está nervioso; mantener el temple no es lo suyo.

Lo que Regulus no espera es que entre de toda la _camada_ de aspirantes a mortífagos que recibirán la marca, será él, y solamente él, quien reciba un trato especial. Sin saber eso ya se lo comen los nervios.

La ceremonia está hecha para infundir miedo y reverencia. Los mortífagos ya marcados forman un enorme círculo alrededor de los casi diez aspirantes. Sentado en un sillón que asemeja al de un rey, y con el rostro descubierto se encuentra _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. A su izquierda y diestra, dos figuras también encapuchadas hacen como acólitos; una femenina que Regulus sabe que es su prima, y otra también conocida a la izquierda, a quien no se anima a ver de frente. Cuando Regulus levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Bellatrix, que lo observan sin desprecio, sabe que es lo más cercano al orgullo que puede obtener de ella. Siente unas ganas inmediatas de salir corriendo.

Van llamando a los aspirantes uno a uno. Regulus se pregunta nuevamente qué está haciendo ahí si sus métodos son diferentes a los de todos los presentes. Él prefiere la diplomacia, la política o incluso el bordado; no es una persona de armas tomar a pesar de estar completamente de acuerdo con los principios de supremacía de la sangre mágica. _Oh,_ Regulus podría escribir libros sobre esos temas, podría explayarse sobre los ideales familiares y las lealtades hemoglobílicas, pero en vez de eso tiene que ofrecerse como carne de cañón para una guerra armada contra un enemigo encarnado en una idea. Las varitas deben enfrentarse solo contra varitas; contra las ideas están en desventaja.

—Black, adelántate —La voz de Lucius le produce un escalofrío. Realmente no comprende la necesidad de las máscaras si van a llamarlo por su apellido. Cuando camina hacia delante lo hace seguro, nadie diría que tiene bien medida la distancia que hay entre su ubicación y la puerta. Lucius, quien está a la izquierda del Lord Oscuro, lo mira acercarse. Regulus levanta la vista un segundo y vuelve a fijarse en el suelo—. De rodillas… —Asiente. Como todos los otros aspirantes, apoya una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia y, sin alzar la mirada, se ofrenda al Señor Tenebroso.

—Finalmente nos conocemos. —La voz de _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ le eriza el cabello de la nuca. Mantiene la cabeza gacha, pero puede imaginarlo claramente; el Dark Lord, quien será el próximo dueño de su vida, puede imaginar sus ojos rojos como la sangre calándole el alma, su rostro agradable, pero firme y lleno de crueldad. Por un segundo levanta la vista y se topa con esos ojos frente a frente. Inmediatamente lo siente entrando en sus pensamientos. Regulus oculta el miedo, oculta las dudas y todo lo demás, en su mente solo queda lealtad a la causa. La invasión lo paraliza. Es una batalla de poderes y está en desventaja, pero consigue llamar a las ideas que quiere que floten en la superficie de su mente y, aunque duele, consigue resistirse un poco a la invasión, armando una representación de lo que quiere vea de su vida.

Queda atrapado, no puede despegar la mirada. _Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ está en su mente y está leyendo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos de ese momento. _¿Está bien eso?_ No tiene idea, pero se siente desnudo por la inquisición, desnudo y expuesto ante _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

—_Regulus_ —Una voz en su cabeza, la escucha y apenas logra no pegar un salto y emprender la carrera hacia la puerta—… _No te dirijas a mí como «quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado». Tú y yo estamos en confianza_ —Se está mareando. La intromisión es ruda y lo trastorna, haciendo que el mundo se vuelva borroso—. _Llámame «Mi Lord» o «Mi Señor»._

Es lo último que escucha Regulus antes de desmayarse. Quizás debió salir corriendo mientras pudo.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Santificarás las fiestas

**Resumen: .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll. No era amor, mucho menos era sexo o atracción. Era un enfermizo enfrentamiento entre las lealtades al Dark Lord y la sangre de los miembros su familia, especialmente la de Regulus A. Black.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Dedicatoria:** Primita, va para vos.

**Agradecimientos:** A Saiph y Alastor Black, mis preciosas betas.

**Nota de autora**: El miércoles pasado no pude actualizar porque estaba con exámenes. Y quizás, desde ahora, cambie el día de actualización para el sábado.

Por cierto, este fue de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir de todo el fic.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Tercer Crack!damiento**

**_• Santificarás las fiestas._**

_"Vis Grata Puellis."_ ("La violencia les agrada a los jóvenes.")

Adaptación de Ovidio

La bruma fue remplazada por sensaciones; la sensación de algo blando bajo su cuerpo y de un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Asustado, se sentó en la cama bruscamente.

—Merlín… —Regulus jadeó. Su cabeza parecía un caldero en ebullición. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ejerció presión, sentía sus oídos retumbar como si las paredes del cuarto hicieran de cámara de resonancia para alguna música particularmente fuerte. Quitó un poco las manos de sus oídos y descubrió que la sensación no era metafórica, estaba en un cuarto en profundas penumbras, sobre una cama desconocida, y desde el exterior se escuchaba música fuerte, gritos y barullo; un festejo.

_«__La iniciación»_, recordó, y más recuerdos fueron agolpándose en su mente: _Quien-no-deb_… El_ Lord_ había entrado en su mente y él había hecho todo por cerrarla, por mantener algo de intimidad en aquella organización de voyeristas.

Preocupado, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo. No podrían haberlo marcado mientras estaba inconciente ¿o sí? Su brazo estaba limpio. Dio gracias a Merlín, a Morgana, y a su santa fornicación. Quizás aún podía salir corriendo.

—Hay cosas que has hecho, Reggie, que merecían que te arrancara las bolas usando un Wingardium Leviosa. Pero con ésta, queridito, te has superado.

La voz demasiado calmada de Bellatrix hizo que el miedo recirculara increíblemente rápido por el cuerpo del menor de los Black. Cruzada de piernas en un sillón, y cubierta por las sombras estaba Bella, alias _«la peor pesadilla»_ y prima mayor de R.A.B.

—La única razón por la cual sigo protegiéndote —continúo Bellatrix— a pesar de que cometas el estúpido error de solo acostarte con hombres, es porque esas bolas tuyas, que siguen en su lugar únicamente por mi protección, nos darán más Black. Pero si vuelves a dejarme en vergüenza una vez más, que te quede claro, Reggie Teggie, te haré otro agujero donde ahora tienes otra cosa, y ahí sí tendrás razones para comportarte como una nena.

Regulus tragó saliva asintiendo. Bellatrix sonrió.

—Bien, ahora que terminamos lo teórico —dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie con solemnidad—, pasemos a lo práctico. —Antes de que Bellatrix pudiera sacar su varita, Regulus ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual abrió, desapareciendo por ella.

El Crucio rebotó contra la puerta bruscamente cerrada.

El contraste entre un cuarto y el otro fue un golpe sonoro para el menor de los Black. El Wizard-Rock inundaba el ambiente, había mortífagos bailando y bebiendo como en una especie de discoteca con temática.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —murmuró Regulus avanzando con dificultad entre la aglomeración de magos. Traspasó la puerta y echó a correr por un pasillo hacia la salida de la _lúgubre_ mansión. El frío de la noche invernal le dio de lleno en el rostro al salir al exterior, se detuvo un segundo apoyándose en la puerta ya cerrada. Estaba fuera. Lo había logrado.

—Regulus…

El corazón de Regulus se detuvo abruptamente. A su derecha, recargado contra la fría pared de piedra, se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso, quien parecía estarlo esperando. Regulus se dio por mago muerto. Pero entonces, el Lord volvió a hablar, acercándose lentamente hasta arrinconarlo más contra la puerta de la mansión, sus rojizos ojos fijos en él.

—Me alegro de que Bellatrix te dijera donde encontrarme.

Años de entrenamiento habían preparado a Regulus para aquel momento, así que, sin más, hizo lo único que le aseguraría seguir viviendo.

—Disculpe, me equivoqué de cuarto. —Giró dándole la espalda y se dispuso a abrir nuevamente la puerta y regresar con Bellatrix. Como niña tendría mejor futuro que como fallecido aspirante a mortífago.

Una mano sobre la suya y la respiración del Lord contra su nuca lo detuvieron.

—¿Prisa por regresar a la fiesta? —Voldemort no sonaba enfurecido. Al entrar en la mente de Regulus Black había encontrado únicamente lealtad y nerviosismo, y creía saber a que a que adjudicar ese último sentimiento.

—Es que….

—No puedes regresar sin terminar lo que empezamos. Todavía no eres uno de mis mortífagos. —Algo en la voz del Lord hizo que Regulus temiera no solo por su vida, sino por su integridad. Voldemort se acercó más todavía, presionando con su cuerpo al más chico contra la puerta.

El próximo pensamiento coherente de Reggie fue que, _por favor_, aquello que Voldemort le clavaba en la espalda fuera una varita. Tembló por completo y eso solamente consiguió que Voldemort lo encontrara más interesante.

_Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ sacó la varita de su túnica y presionándola sobre el antebrazo del menor de los Black murmuró el hechizo de magia negra que lo convertiría en su siervo.

—Ahora sí, Mortífago—Se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro—. Puedes regresar con los demás —Regulus, todavía temblando, forcejeó con la puerta hasta que ésta cedió—. Y recuerda —Tragó saliva—, llámame «Mi Señor».

—Sí… _Mi Señor_. —Reggie sintió la frase como una herejía en sus labios. Acababa de ser consagrado a un amo, como lo haría un elfo domestico. Sin ninguna gana de festejar, no tuvo más opción que regresar con los demás, donde Bellatrix y Lucius lo esperaban.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

** .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Dedicatoria:** Escrito para mi prima.

**Agradecimientos:** A Saiph y Alastor Black, dos maravillosas betas.

**Nota de autora**: Me estoy planteando seriamente el subir todos los capítulos juntos, realmente me cuesta mucho el acordarme que debo subirlos una vez por semana.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Cuarto Crack!damiento.**

**_• Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre._**

_"Los niños comienzan por amar a los padres. Cuando ya han crecido, los juzgan, y, algunas veces, hasta les roban los elfos."_

Adaptación de Oscar Wilde.

Habían pasado tres meses y muchas cosas, casi tantas como segundos desfilado tras el cristal del reloj de pared del estudio de la mansión Black. Regulus no sabía si ya no lo soportaba o si se estaba resignando; se sentía francamente agobiado por la vida. Ahora estaba sentado en el estudio de su padre, revisando unos libros con finanzas. En realidad, solamente había abierto el libro sobre la mesa en una página cualquiera, sin mirarlo. Corrió el cabello que siempre le caía sobre los ojos y terminó por perderse en sus pensamientos. Su mente se escapaba a recuerdos no gratos de lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos tres meses: sangre manchando sus manos, gritos, humillación y sufrimiento. Información que no terminaba de procesar en su tan corrompida ingenuidad.

_«Siempre puro»_.El lema de la familia comenzaba a parecerle una cruel ironía.

La puerta se abrió y su madre, Walburga, entró sin necesidad de tocar. Era una mujer hermosa e imponente, y en cierta forma, Bellatrix guardaba parecido con ella.

—Regulus, ¿terminaste de revisar los pergaminos que te pedí?

—Sí, madre. —Fingiendo estar prestando atención al libro, pasó de página. De haber levantado la mirada, habría podido apreciar la preocupación que nubló por unos segundos la expresión de la persona que le dio la vida.

Walburga dejó pasar uno poco de tiempo antes de volver a preguntar. —¿Y le respondiste la lechuza a los Weingarten sobre la invitación al cumpleaños de Flaminia?

—Sí, madre. —Regulus pasó otra página más, deseando que su madre se fuera. No quería tener a nadie cerca en ese momento. La quería, pero no era la compañía adecuada.

—Me alegro —dijo la mujer y se giró para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo en la puerta, volviendo a hablarle al único hijo que le quedaba—. Ah, Regulus, una cosita más —Walburga hizo una pausa aún siendo ignorada—. ¿Notaste que estás leyendo ese libro al revés?

—Sí, madre... —La respuesta automática de su hijo no se hizo esperar.

—Me lo suponía. —Suspiró la mujer. Una parte de ella quería forzar a su hijo a reaccionar; la otra respetaba su introspección.

Estaba por salir, pero antes de hacerlo llamó a su hijo, y por el tono que usó, éste se vio obligado a levantar la vista y encontrarse con la segura mirada de quien, años antes que él, había sido el pilar para la familia y ahora quería cederle el puesto.

—Era simplemente una sucia muggle, Regulus —dijo Walburga, sonando despreocupada y tajante a la vez—. Deja de sentirte culpable. La libraste de una limitada existencia, deberías estar orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo; tu padre y yo lo estamos. —No era cierto, su hijo menor jamás llenaría el puesto dejado por el mayor, pero tras fracasar con Sirius, Walburga había aprendido cuando era mejor un incentivo positivo que un regaño.

Regulus la observó sin expresión, callándose gritos y berrinches. Aún era un niño para el lugar que se suponía que debía ocupar.

_«Un niño solo», _pensó su madre, lamentando nuevamente que la otra parte de su sangre fuera un despreciable traidor sin lealtades.

—Sí, madre… lo haré —dijo el menor de una familia destinada a extinguirse, regresando la mirada al libro y girándolo para ponerlo al derecho—. Deja de preocuparte.

_«Orgullo»_, repitió mentalmente Regulus. Era una palabra acuñada pocas o nulas veces por su madre para referirse a él. Desde que Sirius había huido, Walburga había marcado una distancia emocional con su otro hijo. Pero Regulus no era como Sirius, el mayor había escapado de todo aquello depositando su carga de primogénito en su hermano. Regulus respetaba las ideologías familiares y era fiel a su sangre, solo que se desagradaba a sí mismo desde que había sido forzado a participar en la causa. Pasó la página en el libro deseando que en la vida fuera igual de fácil, y trató de concentrarse, sin ningún interés, en los números de un imperio en decadencia.

Los ideales eran tan hermosos cuando no implicaban manchas de sangre en las manos ni lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas.

* * *

Reviews?


	5. No matarás

** .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Dedicatoria:** Escrito para mi prima.

**Agradecimientos:** A mis betas Saiph y Alastor Black.

**Nota de autora**: ¿Excusas? Me olvidé de subirlo.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Quinto Crack!damiento**

**_• No matarás. _**

_"El mago no posee el poder de crear vida. No posee tampoco, por consiguiente, el derecho a destruirla."_

_"Los grilletes de oro son mucho peor que los de hierro."_

Adaptación de Mahatma Gandhi.

Regulus nunca había matado, su único choque con la muerte fue en entierros familiares, donde los muertos estaban tan embalsamados que parecían muñecas de porcelana y no guardaban similitud con lo que habían sido en vida. Por eso, cuando descendió al _«primer infierno»_ como llamaban los mortífagos al sótano de aquella mansión usada como guarida, su corazón se comprimió en su pecho y su estómago dio un muy desagradable vuelco.

Bellatrix y Lucius lo acompañaban. Iban con el rostro descubierto porque todo muggle o sangre sucia que descendiese a aquel _primer infierno_ no tenía posibilidades de salir y contar lo vivido. Bellatrix sostenía una antorcha con un fuego verde que bailaba en las frías y deslucidas paredes más por simbolismo que por necesidad; los elfos podían encargarse de iluminar el lugar, pero había que guardar el misticismo.

Al terminar la caracolada escalera y poner ambos pies en el suelo, la visión lo sobrecogió: en una esquina había una conglomeración de figuras apiladas sin orden ni respeto, cubiertos por las sombras; eran cuerpos, y sujeta por unos grilletes a la pared, estaba el sacrificio elegido para Regulus. Era una mujer que inmediatamente Regulus calificó como niña, de rostro cansado y ropas desgarradas. Su cabeza colgaba como si estuviera muerta, pero su aletargada respiración aún persistía.

—No te aconsejo que te desmayes aquí, Reggie —dijo Bellatrix con la voz cargada de cinismo y diversión al ver el susto en la cara de su primito mientras dejaba la antorcha en una de las paredes—. El suelo normalmente se llena de sangre impura y no tiene sentido quitarla si enseguida volverá a mancharse.

Era la hora. Había sido planeado cuidadosamente el primer asesinato del más chico de los Black. Era una iniciación diferente, especial, no deseada.

—¿Quién….?

—No necesitas saber su nombre. Con saber que es muggle es más que suficiente, Regulus —Lucius no dejó a Regulus terminar su pregunta—. No lo pienses.

—Saca la varita —dijo Bellatrix acercándose para hablarle a Reggie al oído, ubicándose a su diestra—, a menos que quieras matarla con las manos desnudas.

Regulus no reaccionó ante el primer pedido. Su atención estaba completamente abstraída en la mujer encadenada frente a él.

—En el bolsillo de tu túnica —El susurro de Lucius a su izquierda hizo que Regulus le prestara atención—. Ahí tienes la varita que nos interesa ahora, Regulus. Sácala.

Bellatrix rió divertida— ¿La que nos interesa ahora? —repitió Bella, y sonó como una gran promesa, obscena y burlona— ¿Tú lo vestiste, Malfoy? Que ternura. Y yo que pensé que en la escuela se acostaban nada más… Que poca percepción de mi parte. Debiste casarte con Reggie y no con Cissa —Bellatrix misma hizo que Regulus sacara la varita y la sostuviera firmemente—. Apuremos el trámite, primito. _¡Enervate!_ —Los ojos de la muggle se abrieron, y la misma palabra afloró de sus labios y de los del menor de los Black.

«_No..»._

—Es una niña, prima —protestó Regulus, hablando por primera vez, saliendo del estado de shock—. ¿Qué ha hecho para que la tenga que matar? —preguntó. No quería matar… Su mano quiso soltar la varita, pero Bellatrix lo obligó a mantenerla sujeta sin titubear— ¿Qué ha hecho?

La respuesta vino de la boca de Lucius, dicha al oído de Regulus con algo de énfasis —_Nacer _—Un escalofrío recorrió al más chico. Bellatrix seguía sosteniéndole la mano con la varita en ella, apuntando hacia la muggle. Pronto sintió también el calor de la mano de Lucius sobre la propia; ambos haciéndolo apuntar hacia el pecho de la niña—… Dilo, Regulus.

—No quiero matarla así. Ni siquiera puede defen…

—¡Dilo! —gritó Bellatrix, y Regulus quiso deshacerse del agarre de ambos—. Dilo ahora. ¡No seas nena!

—Dilo ahora —Una tercer voz, siseante y aterradora, se escuchó a su espalda. El Lord también había bajado a ver el espectáculo—… Si no la matas, el próximo mortífago que baje podrá elegir entre acabar con ella o contigo.

Regulus tragó saliva. Su boca se sentía seca y sus ojos escocían— Ava… —tartamudeó y vio el miedo y el terror desfilar por los ojos de la mujer encadenada frente a él, que negaba aterrada con la cabeza. La vio retorcerse e intentar salir de ahí. Bellatrix y Lucius volvieron a susurrarle que lo hiciera. Escuchó gritar a la muggle; blasfemar y suplicar desesperada. Todos los sonidos retumbaban en las paredes de la mazmorra como el acelerado latido de su corazón lo hacía en sus oídos. Se obligó a no cerrar los ojos_—… ¡Ava-Avada Kedavra_! —gritó, y el recinto recuperó la paz. Vio a la mujer callar y caer como una marioneta a la cual le han cortado las cuerdas de la cabeza, pero no la de las muñecas; sostenida a la pared por los grilletes.

La mano de Lucius se retiró de la suya y también la de su prima. El silencio y el frío reinaron en el recinto. Demasiado silencio, demasiado frío, y el latido de un corazón menos en el mundo.

—Con el próximo dudará menos. —A Regulus, las palabras del Lord apenas le llenaron los oídos, mientras bajaba el brazo, sin poder despegar la mirada de su obra.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. No cometerás actos impuros

** .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Agradecimientos:** A mis betas Saiph y Alastor Black.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Sexto Crack!damiento**

**_• No cometerás actos impuros._**

_"Toujours pur."  
_Phineas N. Black, primer miembro conocido de la familia Black.

_"Vale la pena ser obvio, especialmente si eres famoso por tu sutileza."  
_Isaac Asimov.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, sin levantar la vista. Por experiencia había aprendido a no mirar a su Señor a los ojos. Esa situación de tener que postrarse como un siervo le desagradaba francamente, cada vez que lo hacía algo en su interior se retorcía de coraje.

—Has mejorado mucho como mortífago, Regulus —Voldemort se incorporó de su sillón frente al fuego, dejando una copa de brandy en la mesita de junto—. ¿Quién diría que ascenderías tan rápidamente? Me sorprendes.

—Me honra con sus palabras, mi Señor.

La luz del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea era lo único que iluminaba la hacienda. Se encontraba en las habitaciones privadas del Lord; Regulus podría haber seguido viviendo sin tener el honor de ser llamado a aquel lugar. Era un cuarto espacioso, pero cerrado, no había cuadros, y cortinas muy pesadas de un verde inglés cubrían los ventanales. Nagini se encontraba cercana al fuego enroscada sobre una almohada.

Voldemort se acercó al joven Black.

—Hace apenas seis meses eras poco más que un infante, ahora sirves a tu familia como debes —Regulus se preguntó que tan útil sería para su orgulloso linaje el consagrarlo a un amo, el prestarlo sumiso para las ambiciones de otro, descender de rey a peón en el juego de un poderoso de turno—. He hecho de ti un buen servidor…

—Se lo agradezco, mi Señor. Es un honor para los Black servirle.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ahórrate las formalidades. Te has ganado tu lugar así como tu prima, ahora tengo para ti misiones de más importancia. Sé que eres un estratega, Regulus, necesito… te necesito más comprometido. Ahora que has terminado Hogwarts, te unirás permanentemente a mis filas —dijo Voldemort paseándose por la estancia, rondándolo.

Regulus asintió sin demostrar el desagrado que le ocasionaba el tener que pasar más tiempo con la causa. Hogwarts había sido un refugio durante el último tiempo, pero no un refugio lo suficientemente lejano. Era uno de los Slytherin que ya lucían la marca y eso lo hacía un pilar de su casa. Durante meses, había estado haciendo el trabajo de recordarles a sus compañeros el orgullo de ser descendiente de una línea de sangre privilegiada, vendiéndoles ideales que cada vez él mismo encontraba más insostenibles por los medios tomados. Regulus era fiel a su familia por sobre todas las cosas, orgulloso de su herencia, pero las cosas que tenía que hacer para Voldemort eran indignas, impuras para alguien como él.

¿Orgullo? En realidad, el orgullo era algo que, a esas alturas, solo habitaba en su memoria. La mayor parte del tiempo que estaba con Voldemort debía estarle lamiendo los pies. En ocasiones se dejaba sorprender por como se había ido denigrando la causa y él mismo.

—Tengo grandes planes para los Black. —A su espalda, la voz de Voldemort le erizó el cabello de la nuca. El más joven se permitió cerrar los ojos tratando de no tensionarse demás y demostrar su incomodidad.

—¿Qué planes, mi Señor? —La pregunta escapó de sus labios, aunque no debía. Sentía a Voldemort a su espalda, primero simplemente acechando, y luego tan cerca que sus túnicas se rozaban. El _«frufru» _que hizo la tela al rozarse una con otra se unió al crepitar del fuego y al latido del corazón de Regulus, quien lo sentía fuerte en los oídos y en las mejillas_._ Una mano segura y firme como el acero en el costado de su cuerpo lo hizo quedarse estático en el lugar.

—Grandes planes… Los sabrás en su momento. Mañana envíame al elfo como acordamos, no lo olvides. —Los labios de Voldemort se acercaron a su nuca y fue casi como un beso. Regulus se obligó a no pensar.

—Si, mi Señor.

Apenas sí pudo contener el escalofrío que produjeron los labios curvándose contra la sensible piel de su cuello. La mano que estaba en su cintura fue ascendiendo en una lenta pero fría caricia; calculada, arrugándole la túnica negra. El toque fue hacia su espalda, delineando su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la unión de los omóplatos. Una fuerza aplicada allí lo hizo bajar el cuerpo, obligándolo a apoyar las manos en la mesita frente a él, con el Lord pegado a su espalda.

Nagini, que estaba observando, siseó, y Regulus casi pudo jurar que la serpiente sonó _divertida_. Un siseo a su espalda fue la respuesta para el reptil, y el menor de los Black cerró con fuerza los ojos. Odiaba el parsel, pero odiaba más la mano que bruscamente comenzaba a sobarle el trasero y la respiración contra su nuca.

No era algo que no hubiera temido, imaginado y, amargamente, previsto. Pero siempre rezó porque fuera su imaginación la que lo hacía sentir la mirada fija de su Señor en él. Las atenciones extras, el cuidado casi como el que le brindaba a su mascota, siempre quiso pensar que solo eran jugadas de su mente. No opuso ninguna clase de resistencia a lo que siguió, cuando Voldemort le desnudaba de la cintura para abajo, incluso separó un poco más las piernas para evitar dolor y brusquedad.

Pero mientras se veía obligado a inspeccionar desde muy cerca la madera de la mesa, con una mano ruda presionándolo con más fuerza contra la caoba y otra en la cintura, se juró a sí mismo que sería la última vez que se dejaría tratar de esa forma. Podía dejar de lado su orgullo por el bien de su propia familia, pero si una existencia subyugada, vendiendo su alma a alguien indigno como era Voldemort, era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar los Black por el camino en el que iban, era porque sin duda alguna, estaban siguiendo al líder equivocado.

Suspiró, haciendo esfuerzos por tragarse los gemidos, y debió aguantarse que los siseos de Nagini le sonaran a risas.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. No hurtarás

**Resumen: **:SLASH: Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso "Los diez mandamientos" de la comunidad Crack&Roll.No era amor, mucho menos era sexo o atracción. Era un enfermizo enfrentamiento entre las lealtades al Dark Lord y la sangre de los miembros su familia, especialmente la de Regulus A. Black.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida prima.

**Agradecimientos:** A las dos maravillosas personas que betearon esto. Mi querida beta Saiph y Alastor Black.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Séptimo Crack!damiento**

**• _No hurtarás._**

_"¿Quieres un final feliz? Lo siento, no tenemos."_

Dr. House. (House lo dice todo, no necesita adaptación.)

Regulus había robado una vez unos caramelos a su hermano, un listón azul a Narcissa para ponérselo a un conejo que tuvo de mascota de muy niño, algo de dinero a su tío y una pluma a Rabastan para verlo buscarla por todas partes. También había tomado la varita de su madre sin permiso a los ocho años para hacer un hechizo; los resultados habían sido desastrosos y no quería recordarlos. Pero la mejor de todas fue cuando le había robado la snitch a la buscadora de Gryffindor justo frente a su nariz y Sirius se había quedado quieto en el aire como todos los leones. Ese día había sido simplemente espectacular, Hogwarts se vistió de verde, y el rojo se vio apagado por todos los pasillos.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos, no todos eran malos, aunque los de los últimos meses parecían haber ido cubriendo a los demás como capas de inlavable suciedad. Regulus sentía hasta sus memorias profanadas.

Se hizo un corte en la palma y su propia sangre manchó sus manos para variar, la apoyó en la pared, la cual cedió permitiéndole el paso. Kreacher lo seguía pocos pasos detrás retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo y miedo, balbuceando intentos por disuadirlo. Un lago negro se extendía ante sus ojos, sabía bien a donde iba, así que no dudó. La barca estaba hecha especialmente para un mago y un elfo… hecha especialmente para que uno no saliera con vida.

—Kreacher…

—Joven amo, ¿decidió cambiar de opinión? Podemos regresar. Kreacher hará que regresemos. Este lugar es malo.

—No voy a regresar, solo recuerda hacerlo tú. No quiero que te quedes, apenas lo tengas te irás y olvidarás lo que pasó aquí. ¿Entendido?

El elfo se debatió entre la obediencia a la palabra de su amo y el deber que tenía de cuidarlo; cediendo a lo primero, se puso a llorar asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí… Sí, Kreacher entendió.

Regulus no quería que los sangres sucias tomaran el poder del mundo mágico, pero creía que la única posible respuesta estaba en la política; sabía que habría podido ser un gran político, incluso ocupar un cargo en el Wizengamot en record de edad y aspirar, o llegar, a Primer Ministro de quererlo. Pero, ¿para qué soñar ahora? Negó con la cabeza soltando un resignado suspiro. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y era plenamente conciente de ello. Lo principal era la destrucción del relicario y para eso debía sacarlo de allí. Él por sí mismo no podía escapar, pero Kreacher sí. Miró al elfo que lo acompañaba, le estaba dejando el final del plan a él, entregando la utilidad del sacrificio que estaba por realizar.

Maldición, iba camino a realizar un acto completamente desesperado.

—A situaciones desesperadas… —susurró a la nada.

Sirius estaría tan orgulloso de que estuviera actuando sin pensar y precipitadamente, casi como siguiendo su ejemplo.

_«A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas»_ Casi podía oír a Narcissa decir aquella frase con su calma habitual, esa calma que nadie más que ella podía mantener en una situación de desesperación. Extrañaría a Narcissa, si bien ahora era la señora Malfoy, seguían estando muy unidos, aunque no tanto como antes. Regulus en ocasiones se preguntaba el porqué.

Extrañaría a su amigo Rabastan y sus continuas bromas de mal gusto, a su tío Cygnus y sus charlas sobre política, la compañía de su madre y la mirada de cariño de su silencioso padre. Extrañaría a Bellatrix y a Lucius, a la primera; simplemente porque era su prima y se sentiría mal de no pensar en ellas a pasos de la muerte, y al segundo; por el sexo, extrañaría el sexo con Lucius. Pensándolo bien, quizás la distancia que Cissy había puesto con él tenía que ver con esto último. Bueno, ya no había tiempo de remediarlo, no se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Haciendo recuento, su vida había sido bastante buena, había disfrutado vivirla. Echaría de menos a un número considerable de personas y a la inversa, por eso no se había despedido de nadie. No le gustaban las despedidas…

Pensó en Sirius y se alegró de que hubiera un Black que —por medios bastante censurables— hubiera conseguido escapar de la negra suerte que se avecinaba sobre la familia.

Al pisar sobre la pequeña isla en el medio del negro lago, deseó regresar y buscar otra manera, pero sabía que las cosas debían detenerse de alguna forma. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ponerle una traba al Señor Tenebroso y, desgraciadamente, ésta era la única opción que tenía al alcance.

Trasformó una roca en copa de cristal y la sumergió en la poción verde que protegía el relicario, el horcrux. La observó unos segundos, brillaba y destellaba en la oscuridad como un avada eterno.

El único sonido de la cueva era el llanto y gemidos de Kreacher, quien le rogaba que no la bebiera.

Obviamente, por tratarse del consejo de un elfo, no lo escuchó.

Su último pensamiento conciente fue que, si volviera a nacer, sería sin duda nuevamente un Black, y ahí sí podría hacer más cosas por su familia que solo morir por ella… Y quizás, de poder regresar el tiempo y pensar mejor las cosas, en vez de ir en persona para que Kreacher no bebiera la poción y pudiera sacar el relicario, tomaría conciencia de que una mejor y posible salida era mandar dos elfos.

Después, el mundo dejó de tener sentido y solo hubo dolor y oscuridad.

* * *

Reviews?


	8. No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras

** .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Agradecimientos:** A mis betas Saiph y Alastor Black.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Octavo Crack!damiento**

**_• No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras._**

_"Los desaparecidos son eso, desaparecidos; __No están ni vivos ni muertos, están desaparecidos."_

Frase utilizada por Jorge Videla para referirse a los Desaparecidos en Argentina. Que la frase no quede en el olvido, mucho menos la indignación que nos produce a cada argentino.

_"Las palabras falsas no son malas por sí mismas, pero infectan el alma con maldad." _

Sócrates.

Como un frío bloque de hielo imposible de doblegar, Walburga se había quebrado inevitablemente. Astillado por el golpe directo de un cincel en el pecho, un terriblemente cruel artista había comenzado a esculpir lo que sería el desgraciado destino de la familia Black, y ya no parecía haber nada por hacer. Algo en su interior sabía que era así.

La primera noche que Regulus no apareció, simplemente comenzó con discretas averiguaciones, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que a su hijo le había pasado una desgracia. Cuando no supo nada de él al día siguiente, contactó con su hermano Cygnus, quién a su vez interrogó a su hija Bellatrix. Nadie sabía nada.

Para el tercer día, Walburga ya había intentado averiguar con todos los magos cercanos a Regulus: los Malfoy, los Nott, los Lestrange; magos con los cuales ella mantenía amistad, relación de simple contacto o que ella no conocía en absoluto, pero que habían cursado Hogwarts con Regulus. Los cuadros de la casa de los Black habían visitado varias veces todos los marcos en los cuales estaban en menos de setenta y dos horas, tratando de encontrar al heredero. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada. Regulus simplemente no estaba.

El fuego crepitó anunciando la llegada de alguien a la casa, y cuando Orión salió por la chimenea, vio pasar por un segundo la decepción en el rostro de su esposa, quien había dejado de hablar con un cuadro esperando ver en la chimenea a otra persona. Orión se encontraba sumamente cansado, su cuerpo apenas había soportado la sesión de cruciatus a la cual lo había sometido el Señor Tenebroso cuando su hijo no se presentó para la misión que le había sido asignada.

—Ni _Él_ puede encontrarlo… —susurró y caminó los pocos pasos que lo distanciaban de un sillón para dejarse caer en él.

Walburga no dijo nada a su marido, el silencio reinó en la sala durante unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro; Walburga prestaba atención al marco del cuadro con su bisabuelo, a quien acababa de mandar a buscar información, y Orión seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Orión siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero acostumbrado a usarlas para dar malas noticias. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, sus huesos dolían y había estado por desfallecer, pero el Lord había sido benevolente por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender.

—Wally… —Un escalofrío recorrió a Walburga al ser llamada por su marido como en la infancia, cuando, antes que ser marido y mujer, habían sido primos que compartían aspiraciones y juegos a la luz de las velas—. No creo que esté con vida…

Walburga siguió sin mirar a su esposo. Orión creyó que no le respondería.

—¿Quiénes?— preguntó la mujer, y su voz sonó con la firmeza de siempre. Pero Orión sabía que le había costado pronunciar aquella pregunta; de la misma forma en la que Walburga era plenamente conciente que su esposo no creía cosas en vano.

—Los nuestros…

—¿Nuestros…? —preguntó la mujer girándose para observar al hombre que había amado por no tener más opción que hacerlo—. Déjame preguntarlo en voz alta porque no termino de comprenderlo, querido, ¿los nuestros nos hacen desaparecer, torturan y, _Merlín no quiera, espero que no_, nos quitan la vida…? —Walburga no pudo terminar la pregunta porque no soportaba más quedarse así, observando al hombre con el que se había casado aceptar con resignación que su hijo menor podía estar muerto. Orión se parecía a Regulus: dejándose llevar por la corriente, aceptando las cosas cuando eran inevitables con una resignación profética o estúpida. Walburga dio tres pasos por la estancia, conteniéndose de comenzar a pasear como un león enjaulado. Se detuvo y se obligó a marcar prioridades—. ¡Kreacher! —El elfo acudió enseguida a su llamado, bajando la cabeza y temblando de miedo, sus ojos estaban rojizos de tanto llorar y sus mejillas estaban inundadas por lágrimas, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención —. Trae el vial de poción que preparé ayer, una copa de agua destilada para diluirlo y pon la mesa. Para uno.

Kreacher se apresuró a desaparecer para cumplir con el pedido.

—No tengo hamb… —La protesta de Orión fue rápidamente callada por Walburga, quien acudió a ayudarlo cuando intentó ponerse en pie.

—Orión, cállate. Ahora no hay tiempo —Orión suspiró resignado, apoyándose un poco en su esposa, pero tratando de recomponerse para caminar por sí mismo e ir al comedor—. Comerás y dormirás cuatro horas. En el estado en el que estás no sirves para nada. Te necesito lúcido.

—La-la me-mesa ya está lista —Kreacher, tartamudeando, se apareció y ayudó a su amo a llegar y sentarse en una de las sillas. Era horrible ver a sus amos preocupados por Regulus sabiendo la verdad. Apenas resistía el impulso de castigarse frente a ellos y contarles todo a gritos. Pero tenía la orden de Regulus de callar.

—Listo… —dijo Walburga acariciando la mejilla de su esposo, que tenía los ojos cerrados—. Mientras duermes, yo iré a hablar con Bellatrix —Suspiró cansadamente antes de agregar—… _de nuevo_. Alguien tiene que saber algo. Regulus tiene que estar en algún lado…

Orión apenas sí pudo asentir, girando el rostro para besar la palma de la mano de su mujer.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Walburga se tragó el _«yo también espero tenerla»_ y se dirigió a Kreacher, dándole las últimas instrucciones antes de ir a la casa de su hermano.

—¡Y tú! —dijo al elfo que no paraba de temblar. Todos adjudicaban ese comportamiento a la preocupación que sentía por Regulus—. Si hay noticias de Regulus, cualquiera que ésta sea, me irás a buscar inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

El elfo estalló en llanto mientras asentía y balbuceaba.

—Kreacher irá, ama. Kreacher está preocupado por el amo Regulus. Kreacker está... —El elfo comenzó a retorcer la toalla que estaba usando de ropa con nerviosismo, retorciéndose también los dedos hasta hacerlos sonar ranciamente—. Kreacher prometió y Kreacher va a… —Con dificultad, logró tragar saliva—… obedecer las órdenes de los Black hasta el final de sus días…

Walburga fijó su mirada en el elfo domestico con suspicacia, haciendo que Kreacher se sintiera aún más nervioso y siguiera retorciéndose los dedos junto con la tela, trasmitiendo ese nerviosismo a sus rodillas que comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Qué escondes?

—¿Esconder? ¡Kreacher no esconde nada, ama...! Kreacher no tiene nada del amo Regulus.

* * *

Reviews?


	9. No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos im

** .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Agradecimientos:** A mis betas Saiph y Alastor Black.

**Nota de autora:** En el próximo capitulo se termina.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Noveno Crack!damiento**

**_• No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros. _**

_"Las primas son grandes mujeres que se volvieron locas."_

Adaptación de G.K. Chesterton.

_"Los medios impuros desembocan en fines impuros."_

Gandhi.

Golpeteó con el pie el suelo una y otra vez, haciendo que su impaciencia se manifestara en el molesto sonido de un tacón dando con el piso de elaboradas baldosas.

—¿Dónde está tu hija, Cygnus? —preguntó Walburga a su hermano. Había ido a hablar con Bellatrix y Bellatrix no estaba, por lo tanto, no había razón para pasar más tiempo allí cuando podría estar buscando a Regulus.

—Hermana, te aconsejo que mantengas la compostura, especialmente cuando la pregunta que le quieres hacer a mi hija es dónde está el tuyo —respondió Cygnus, el hermano menor de Walburga, con un divertido sarcasmo que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirle.

—No te estás tomando esto en serio. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Cygnus tuvo incluso el descaro de sonreír.

—Mis hijas desaparecen todo el tiempo…

—Regulus no es una loca como tus hijas.

El silencio se tornó incómodo, aunque la incomodidad la sintió únicamente Cygnus, porque Walburga no le prestaba atención. Finalmente, Cygnus se resignó al capricho de su hermana, como siempre hacia con los caprichos de las mujeres. A pesar de haberse casado incluso antes que Walburga, de haber sido padre de Bellatrix a los trece años y haber vivido rodeado de mujeres con un carácter tan fuerte como el de animales infernales toda su vida, Cygnus aún no sabía como manejarlas y siempre terminaba cediendo ante ellas. Todas sabían como sacar provecho de ese rasgo suyo.

—Entiendo que te encuentres preocupada, pero, ¿no puede haber una mínima posibilidad de que sobreexageres? —Una mirada dijo más que mil palabras—. Comprendido, no es exageración. Posiblemente algún monstruo de proporciones inimaginables tiene a tu hijo y tú no estás enterada.

Walburga le sostuvo la mirada, pero visiblemente se ablandó bastante. Se incorporó del sillón en el cual estaba y fue a sentarse junto con su hermano, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Cygnus… algo ha pasado —dijo llevando una caricia por el pecho de su hermano, obteniendo que él la mirase con más atención. Cygnus, que la conocía, leyó el dolor en ella—. Lo presiento. —El significado de aquellas palabras quedó flotando en el aire entre ambos durante unos segundos.

La puerta del salón se abrió, y la hija mayor de Cygnus hizo _—al fin—_ acto de presencia. Walburga no se alejó de Cygnus, pero éste, algo abochornado por la cercanía que antes mantenían, sí impuso distancia.

—¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué ven mis inocentes ojos? —exclamó Bellatrix haciendo como que se cubría los ojos mientras caminaba descalza hacia donde estaba su padre y su tía—. ¿Pensamientos impuros e incesto en esta casa?

Cygnus suspiró y habló primero, tratando de olvidar la incomodidad—. Bella, ponte zapatos.

—Sí, _papi _—respondió Bellatrix sentándose elegantemente sobre el regazo de su padre con descaro, tomando una de sus manos y apoyándola sobre uno de sus propios muslos, entrelazando los dedos.

—¿Acaso no estás grande ya para hacer eso? —preguntó Walburga recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Bellatrix mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una pequeña cajita de plata con cigarros de la mesa cercana.

—¿Por qué? ¿Celos, tiíta? Te recuerdo que el complejo de Electra no se cura. Y si yo fui capaz de dejar ir a Cissa, acepté que Andrómeda no valía la pena, dejé ir a Sirius y perdoné a Reggie por nena, tú eres capaz de dejar ir a _mi_ _papi_ que ya es mayorcito. ¿Cierto, bonito? —habló a su padre—. Ya va siendo tiempo de que salgas de bajo del pie de mi tía y mi madre… —Se acercó y le susurró a Cygnus al oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Walburga escuchara—. Va siendo mi turno…

Cansada del momento _padre-hija_, Walburga decidió hacer gala de su increíble tacto y diplomacia—. Bellatrix, ¿dónde está Regulus?

—¿Qué? ¿No está bajo tu falda? —Walburga le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando y Bellatrix se resignó a hablar más seriamente—. ¿Buscaste bajo las piedras y bajo todos los hombres del Reino Unido? —Aunque, quizás no tan seriamente.

—¿Dónde está Regulus?

—Y yo qué sé, tiíta. No es culpa mía que tus hijos huyan de ti.

Algunas veces, solo algunas veces, Walburga veía en el carácter de Bellatrix las cosas que más la habían exasperado de Sirius. Pero al menos no se sentía responsable de ella, se lavaba las manos de eso, esa horrible crianza se la habían dado Cygnus y Druella. Ella estaba libre de culpas y se negaba a pensar que tuviera algo que ver con lo genético.

—Regulus no aparece y sé que tú sabes donde está. Respóndeme, Bellatrix, ¿dónde está?

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, llevándose a los labios y encendiendo el cigarrillo que había sacado de la cajita de plata. Exhaló el humo.

—¿Yo qué voy a saber? Si tú no sabes donde dejas tus cosas, no tengo porqué andártelas cuidando yo—Volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca, y al soltar el humo, lo hizo directamente a donde se encontraba su tía Walburga—. Probablemente tu reinita del drama está en alguna misión súper importante de la cual no sé nada, y realmente me ofende que nadie me avisará de tal suceso.

—Vengo por respuestas, no para escuchar tus traumas no resueltos, Bellatrix —dijo Walburga, y Cygnus, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a sentir que era de tanta utilidad en ese cuarto como el mismo sillón; de hecho, estaba cumpliendo esa función para su hija.

—¿Quieres hablar de traumas, tiíta? —Contraatacó Bellatrix, acomodándose sobre el regazo de Cygnus como si realmente estuviera sobre una pila de almohadones. Cygnus debió comenzar a pensar en otra cosa—. Tu hijo mayor se te fue de las manos, lo compensaste guardándote al otro entre los pechos, ¿y encima vienes a _mi casa_ a insinuártele a mi padre? ¿Quién tiene más traumas aquí?

Walburga se incorporó con una calma que estaba muy lejana de sentir, decidida a no perder más de su valioso tiempo.

—Tu parloteo sin sentido denota total ignorancia, querida sobrina. Hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo. Cygnus, si llegas a saber algo de Regulus, házmelo saber.

Bellatrix pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su padre acercándolo aún más, presionando su pecho contra el cuerpo de Cygnus y comportándose como una nena solo para irritar a su tía.

—¿Ves, papi? La tía es mala, por eso se le viven escapando los nenes.

—Por amor a Merlín, no puedo creerlo, Bella —Suspiró Walburga resignada—. ¿Usas las mismas técnicas que tu madre? Tu padre ya no es un crío de trece años que se deja seducir con la primera zorra que se le sienta en el regazo.

* * *

Reviews?


	10. No codiciarás los bienes ajenos

** .**:SLASH:. Ganador del segundo puesto en el concurso _"Los diez mandamientos"_ de la comunidad Crack&Roll.

**Advertencia:** SLASH, incesto, blackcest, violencia, lime, etc.

**Parejas:** Mortifagos/Mortifagos. Black/Black. Voldemort/RAB.

**Agradecimientos:** A mis betas Saiph y Alastor Black. Y un agradecimiento extra a Artemis Shiro, quien dejó comentario en todos los capítulos y me recordó que debía subir el último.

**Dedicatoria: **A mi querida prima Bella. Siempre mi primer fic largo terminado será para ti.

**Nota de autora:** Gracias a quienes acompañaron la lectura, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, bastaba que me propusiera subir el último capítulo para que algo me impidiera usar la computadora o, como en estos días, la página se cayera. Gracias por leer.

* * *

• Black and Dark •

* * *

**Décimo y ultimo Crack!damiento **

**_• No codiciarás los bienes ajenos. _**

_"¿De qué otra forma se puede amenazar que no sea de muerte? Lo interesante, lo original, sería que alguien lo amenace a uno con la inmortalidad__"_

Jorge Luis Borges.

_Inaguantable_. Si Bellatrix tuviera que usar una sola y única palabra para describir el estado de ánimo de su familia, el de su Señor y por ende de todos los mortífagos que habían recibido un castigo solo por ese horrible humor que parecía haberse apoderado del mundo, sería sin lugar a dudas esa: _«Inaguantable»._ ¿Y la razón? Obviamente Regulus Arcturus Black, la nena mimada de la familia. Regulus y su incesante manía por obtener toda la atención y revolver las cosas; primero con su desaparición, después con los rumores de su traición y finalmente con la confirmación de ésta cuando Voldemort dijo que si conseguían encontrarlo no se preocuparan por traerlo con vida, que solo lo trajeran.

Regulus no estaba en ninguna parte, y el resto de la familia Black —menos ella misma, si aún se consideraba miembro de esa familia después de su reciente matrimonio— había retirado su apoyo al Señor Tenebroso.

—Comprendemos tu posición, Bella —Le había dicho su propio padre tan solo unas semanas atrás—, pero comprende también la nuestra.

—Querrás decir: la de la tía —Había acotado, enojada con su padre por querer desafiar al Señor Tenebroso.

Cygnus suspiró con cansancio. La situación no era nada fácil. Se había confirmado la muerte del hijo de su hermana porque en el tapete familiar ya figuraba un _«Regulus Arcturus Black 1961-1979__» _demasiado fresco y delator como para ignorarlo. Regulus estaba muerto y, conociéndolo, todos sabían que no había hecho nada que justificara que se deshicieran de él. Reggie era responsable y tranquilo, bastante predecible y con una lealtad familiar innegable, cualquiera pondría las manos en el fuego por él. Y para agregar sospecha a la situación, Voldemort fingía no saber su paradero, cuando era sabido por todos que siempre tenía plena conciencia de donde se encontraban sus mortifagos; vivos o muertos.

—Hay algo tórrido en la desaparición de tu primo, Bella —dijo Cygnus, levantando la mirada hacia su hija mayor sentada al otro lado del escritorio de su despacho—. Los Black somos un clan, ya tienes edad como para no necesitar que te lo repita. No hay pruebas de la traición de Regulus ni de que los aurores lo mataran… —Una carta sobre una pila de papeles se sacudió un poco pidiendo ser abierta, pero Cygnus la ignoró—. Walburga cree que _Él_ lo hizo desaparecer sin razones; que se trata de una muerte por cuestiones personales, y quien mata un niño sangre pura sin justificaciones es demasiado peligroso como para ser tomado por líder. El Señor Tenebroso tenía nuestra lealtad, pero pareciera ser que él no le tiene lealtad a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Bellatrix se sorprendió de las palabras de su padre, esa falta de fe le traería problemas y era su deber hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿_Niño_? ¡Regulus solo jugaba a hacerse el niño frente a ustedes para obtener consideraciones, para conseguir un trato preferencial y los cariñitos de Cissa! Pero te recuerdo que era tan adulto como tú o como yo. Aunque, bueno… —Hizo una pausa tomando aire e inventando una sonrisa—. No puedo hablar de tu edad, padre, viendo que sigues haciéndole caso a lo que dice tu hermana.

—No son solo ideas de Walburga y no me levantes la voz, Bella —advirtió Cygnus con cansancio. Tratar con su hija lo extenuaba—. No me gusta como se están desarrollando las cosas, y todos lo hemos decidido: los Black nos abrimos, mantendremos una posición neutral. Ahora que te casas, dejarás de llevar el apellido Black y pasarás a llevar el Lestrange; nosotros no enviaremos otro representante de la familia para seguir una causa que nos está aniquilando tanto a nosotros como a nuestros enemigos.

—Solo ha muerto un Black y muchísimos muggles… —Empezó a protestar Bellatrix, pero fue interrumpida.

—La vida de uno de los nuestros, Bella —La cortó Cygnus—, de uno solo de los nuestros, no tiene posible comparación con otras. Podrían morir todos los muggles del planeta, todos los hijos de muggles y también desaparecer los traidores a la sangre y cualquier clase de impuro por el solo sacrificio de _un_ Black. Y aún así, la muerte de ese Black no estaría justificada. Has alterado el orden de las cosas, _«la familia va por sobre la causa»_, no viceversa, hija. «La familia _es_ la causa».

El silencio hizo su valioso acto de presencia, pero no diluyó en nada la sospecha de Bellatrix de que se estaban tomando demasiado en serio la muerte de Regulus, y que eso acabaría mal; demasiado cariño por Reggie y poca lealtad a Voldemort. Suspiró y habló más calmada.

—Piénsalo. No eres tan idiota como para pensar que podrán traicionar al Señor Tenebroso y…

— Y entonces pagaremos las consecuencias—terminó Cygnus—. Servir a alguien sin lealtades es algo que esta familia no hará. La sangre es más importante que todo lo demás.

Fue lo último que Bellatrix había hablado con su padre. Finalmente, la sangre se había derramado. Como represaría por retirar su apoyo, los Black habían pagado, pagado con la vida de Cygnus Black y Orión Black. El apellido de la familia no seguiría, no había más hombres aceptados por el linaje para trasmitirlo. Igualmente, se habían condenado; ya no habría más Black, no más niños con nombre de oscuras estrellas que aprendieran a recitar todas las constelaciones del cielo y vieran allí a los antepasados que los vigilaban.

—_Lealtad familiar _—susurró Bellatrix con sorna mientras se cubría el rostro con la blanca máscara de mortífaga y se subía la capucha de la túnica negra, casi burlándose de sí misma y de las palabras. Seguía manteniéndose fiel a quien lo había sido con ella. Bellatrix no claudicaría ni envidiaría la fidelidad que su familia había tenido para con Regulus que estaba muerto. En sí misma tenía suficientes convicciones como para mantenerse sin desviarse del camino indicado. Tenía todo lo que ambicionaba, y lo que no poseía; tenía medios, y creía tener tiempo para obtenerlo.

• **Fin** •

* * *


End file.
